


Let's Live In Outer Space

by lakemonsters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A swift run through of Dino and Sqaulo's history - altered for fictional benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Live In Outer Space

Squalo knew that his companion had the flair for dramatics. Knew that he had the knack to describe things in such a dramatic fashion that it makes the mundane sound incredible. Maybe it's talent or maybe he's just the bigger fool for letting himself get carried away by words. The look in those eyes that seemed to say 'I can't do this without you, it means nothing if you don't do this with me' – words of a child. He should have walked away, should have told Cavallone to piss off and bother someone else because he didn't have time for people like him. The classic case of needy and high maintenance. By sheer manner alone, the Cavallone heir simply had to have it all, because he needed it all. What Squalo wants to give is not enough. Never enough until he's right there at his limit, wanting out of whatever game they find themselves in.

 

 

“We're going on an adventure!”

They're both 16 and people their age should no longer believe in adventures. He knew that much, and yet, he didn't leave, simply sat on the bonnet of Dino's car and called him every derogatory name he could think of - but he made no move to widen the distance between them. He cannot decide whether it was morbid curiosity over the mysterious adventure or the fact that Dino was good with his hands, his knees and his mouth, that made Squalo stay.

Whatever it was, it doesn't matter now that they were walking side by side towards a pink and yellow booth with a sign saying 'space rocket 11' in dirty Verdana fonts. He doesn't tell Dino that he hates carnival rides. That he's still shaking from their little tryst in the car. Squalo doesn't ask him why he's not fallen over himself for the past few hours despite Romario's absence. And why, of all the other people that 'the young master' could hang out with – chose him as a constant ever-so-hateful companion. He doesn't hide the fact that he hates his guts, yet time and time again...

“This is our adventure?” Squalo asks flatly, the urge to yell, stab and gouge Dino's eye was there but he cannot as he's still trembling, and hiding the fact was taking up all his energy and concentration. “Yup! This is it!” Dino declares happily his hands flailing as if presenting the ride behind him as some form or milestone in their existence. He hurries back to Squalo's side and look at him, close enough that he risks his face being bitten off by the other.

“I don't want to go on this ride.”

“But I already got the tickets.”

“AS IF I CARE IF YOU HAVE THE TICKETS OR NOT!”

“Squalo...”

“YOU should have asked first!”

The tone is accusatory and abusive – his hand now gripping Dino's arm – crescents from his fingernails glare angrily in bright red, obscured by the few markings on the pale arm. How many tattoos does Dino plan on getting anyway? He lets him go, but, he doesn't walk away. No matter how hard Squalo tries to tell himself that Dino's got sordid definitions of what an adventure is. What stays is that look, the things that the Cavallone heir had not said. And because Squalo is loud and he talks so damn much, that he definitely hears the things that has failed to form into words. A direct conversation with his heart, Dino's heart? It boggles him to know this.

Squalo finds himself walking with Dino and soon enough strapped beside him, thrust in a pulsating ride that took them from earth to sky in a matter of seconds. Everyone else had their arms raised to heaven while Dino had one hand on the side of the car, the other holding on the straps on Squalo's shoulder, the tips of his fingers pressing against the bump of his shoulder. What he hates most about Cavallone is his honesty.

As the roller coaster plunges into a rapid free fall, descending at speeds that makes him yell at the top of his lungs, despite Squalo's decision to not enjoy this. He has a love affair with irony, and he gets it, understands this part of the roller coaster ride; the fact that he's shouting and Dino's all but holding his breath in silence. Squalo looks at him and yells at the top of his lungs – 'we didn't come here so you could wimp out!' - Dino all but recovers, and soon enough he's shouting at the top of his lungs.

Hearing Dino, watching him from peripheral vision, Squalo is thrown back to their earlier conversation, goes back to the words that Dino never said. He never wanted to be part of this to begin with. As the ride plunges to its last stretch – he looks in Cavallone's direction, that bit part of him, the one that wins out every time they do stupid things like this, makes Squalo glad that he stayed. “Where do you want to go after this?” Dino smiles and stretches his arms over his head.

“We'll decide...” Squalo starts - and he watches Dino suddenly gawks, gags and runs for the nearest trash can in sight - “...after you're done, idiot.”

 

 

Late afternoon at the Vongola estate.

Yamamoto is hitting some balls with his men in the spacious green lawns, it was one of the more relaxed days in the mansion – having this short moment of peace now that the Millefiore were in custody and awaiting their day in the Mafia Courts. In true Italian fashion, certain things needed to be heralded, celebrated with food, drink and merriment. Tsuna made sure that everyone enjoyed this and had invited close alliances including the Varia (who were practically family anyway), inside the mansion Yamamoto was sure that everyone was talking and recounting the days when they contributed something to help their cause against the Millefiore. It would have been nice to join in but he preferred a nice escape in the form of baseball, having promised his men that as soon as the war was over he would teach them how to play the sport.

The party inside was busy, but now, the Rain Guardian had attracted a cluster of individuals curious about the game. The sons, nephews and grandchildren of Tsuna's other allies had gathered around them and marveled at how exciting the game looked, despite football being a favorite, they wanted to be part of the (seemingly) action-packed game. Yamamoto excluded no one and he was patient enough to teach the kids how to pitch and bat, not really caring if he was shedding his formal clothes one at a time. Soon enough he was just in his formal pants and an inner white shirt, grinning from ear to ear as he taught the grandson of the Mancini Godfather how to bat and get good results out of it.

Soon enough, the ruckus outside was able to catch Dino Cavallone's attention. He had been glancing outside the window time and again, even as he spoke money and deals with another ally proposing a tie up with the Irish gangs from New York. Dino liked bootlegging famous liquor, it was profitable and sounded romantic, if you were living in the past. He curtly excuses himself with a promise to think about the proposal – and soon enough he was walking in big strides towards Yamamoto's little baseball party. Dino could see another group of kids from the far side of the lawn engaged in a game of football, and then another group – mostly comprised of the ladies (their bodyguards being the only men around there) sitting on colorful picnic mats, probably telling stories and talking about things that Dino could only try to comprehend.

“May I join?” He grins up at Yamamoto as he too sheds his jacket, exposing tattoos and a black shirt – worshiping Guns N' Roses on its prints. Yamamoto had taught him how to play baseball in the past and he was willing to test his retention skills. Romario, fervent and knowing, could tell that he was needed if only for his master's sake (and for the sake of his motor skills, of course) – he stays on the sidelines and out of everybody's way.

Yamamoto grins at Dino and words need not be said as they bump fists and laugh to their heart's content. They get into a game with each as leader and a group of eight to ten year old kids as their players. The game is loud and full of laughter, each of them trying to direct the kids when to hit and where to run afterwards. It was no surprise that a large crowd had gathered around them. No contest, they were fun to watch. But soon enough, the executive chefs of Tsuna's household announced that the food was ready and everyone should come in and eat. The number of people watching them dwindled, but the game did not stop.

It was when the first drops of rain fell that Yamamoto and Dino could see the people rushing inside, some bodyguards ran outside with umbrellas to retrieve their wards. Yamamoto tells his men to go in because he had no intention of going back anytime soon.

“Whatever happened to being home and dry?” Dino asks with a smile on his face.

“I missed this game a lot.” Yamamoto answers and he's donning a now translucent shirt because of the pelting rain and his hair is not as spiky as it should be.

Romario is immovable from where he stands, sheltered under a black golf umbrella. He watches as Yamamoto and Dino start playing catch. The repetitive motion of catch and throw, catch and throw, catch and throw even under the sheets of water falling from the gray skies, made him think that this is a form of communication between the two. That there is something they wanted to tell one another but they found no words, that this was some form of distraction that was waiting for another form of distraction to break the monotonous mood. He wipes his brow of water droplets, wanting to go inside, but he fears that as soon as he leaves Dino might get hit with lightning or fall on his face, he would wait out this little scene.

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY WISHING FOR DEATH YOU FUCKING BASEBALL IDIOT?!”

It is Gokudera that breaks this monotony and he stomps madly to where the two people are playing catch, his features shadowed by the green umbrella he has open over his head. “TENTH ALREADY SAID IT'S TIME TO EAT, RIGHT?! HE'S BEEN WAITING FOR YOU AND I HAVE TO RUN OUT HERE TO FETCH YOU!” They have gotten older, but the way they talk to one another is the same. Gokudera is still yelling and Yamamoto is still smiling as if that's the sweetest, most favorable sound he's heard in his life. The Rain Guardian stops throwing balls at Dino and faces Gokudera and tries to reason with him – I never get to play baseball anymore, you should join us. Dino can see Gokudera burst up in flames of anger, forgetting about the rain and hitting Yamamoto with the umbrella he's holding. From where the Cavallone Godfather stands he can see that Yamamoto is happy about this development, as if he'd been waiting for this to happen and the way he dodges the umbrella is half-hearted, graced with the biggest smile he's seen from him in a while.

“VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!”

Dino can make out that sound even in a throng of millions – then again, anyone who knew Squalo could do that as well. Dino sees the Varia Swordsman call out from the shelter of the patio and angrily stomping his foot and waving his hand for Cavallone to come closer, come back inside because everyone was waiting for them.

“I KNEW SENDING OUT THAT BOMB BRAT WOULD BE USELESS!” Seeing that Gokudera was still trying to decapitate and do some serious damage to Yamamoto, Squalo's temper was way up there but he does stop and stare as Dino comes closer, he's silent.

“What...”

Dino is suddenly rushing at him with a grin, a playful grin that brings Squalo back to another time, another life. And part of him reacts, dodges and moves his body to protect what parts of him that can be easily damaged and hurt. Dino is still charging, sees the way Squalo reacts and it breaks him inside to see that some bit part of Squalo has withered away and has learned the consequences of fear. The bravado is still there, but to someone who's keenly watched him and known him since childhood. It was there. He curses under his breath wanting to tell Squalo that he isn't the one that hurts him in this way. Dino finally connects with his target and instead of knocking him down he hauls him up over his shoulder and runs with him under the pelting rain. His hand easily circles half of Squalo's waist. “Damn it Squalo, eat more, will you?”

But the Swordsman is slack for now, part of him still recovering from the fact that he isn't hurt, he wasn't aching and it's just the rain washing over him, trickling down his face leaving a cold touch that brings him back to his senses – and soon enough he's pulling at Dino's hair. “WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!!!!” his voice loud enough to make Dino wince but he does not let him go. They were running farther from Yamamoto, Gokudera and Romario. The pain on his head, he endures as he runs to first base, hobbles to second base and finally trips over third base. They are on the ground partly covered with wet soil, quickly washed away by water, Dino is partially laying on Squalo, but he does look up, his face framed by golden hair and an even brighter smile. Squalo looks surprised, not exactly breathless, that part of him that felt alive and exhilarated is being stomped down by the present – the smile forming on his lips becomes a scowl.

Dino is sad to see the smile that wasn't really there disappear, he pushes away from Squalo and watches as his friends gets up. He's looking at Squalo's knees when he speaks – I am not someone you should be afraid of. Because Dino knows that he's not the one responsible for breaking Squalo. That the boy he used to know wasn't all there. Some parts are healing, some parts remain broken. He stands up and it's okay when Squalo bitch slaps him hard enough that Yamamoto and Gokudera stop fighting, Romario running to where they are.

When the small group returns inside, Tsuna blinks up at the dripping foursome doing permanent damage to his oak floors just by standing there. “Wh-what happened?”

“TENTH LET ME EXPLAIN!” Gokudera rushes in and tries to explain. Yamamoto stays quiet and keeps smiling. While Squalo is not really looking at his side of the table (where the Varia are seated) and just scowls. “What the hell happened to you?” Belphegor asks finally and even Xanxus who was half-way through his meal and chewing audibly (as he is one to not really care about protocol or the fact that this is not his house and knows only that he is hungry, therefore he went ahead and ate) looks up and awaits his explanation. “Well, what is it?!” Xanxus runs a tongue over his teeth after gulping down some wine. Squalo is fumbling for an answer, shooting dagger-looks at Dino and wishing that looks could indeed kill him, right there and then!

But it's Dino that has an exact answer for everyone and though half his face is red with a palm-shaped welt on it, he grins and scratches the back of his head. “It's really nothing! We were just playing and got carried away! But we did get to third base together.” He'd suffer the consequences later, but right now he just enjoys another blast of pure sonic sound from Squalo, taking pleasure from his adamant protest. Who cares about half-truths.

“OIIIIIIII THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED."

 

 

“What's the occasion?” Squalo asks with a bored look in his eyes, wondering why Dino dragged him all the way from their usual haunt to perch up the wall of the Cavallone estate. He doesn't really know why they had to sneak in and bribe some of the guards either, but he guesses that it's because it's a school night and the Cavallone heir is expected to be in school and trying to pass all his subjects. “It's Papa's birthday today, there's going to be a huge celebration, they even hired some people to handle the fireworks. That's what I want to see, then we'll sneak back out.” Squalo nods and easily climbs up the small fence inside the estate, good leverage to see this thing that Dino is talking about. The Cavallone heir doesn't climb up because he knows he'll end up falling back on solid ground anyway. He simply stands close enough his shoulder blades pressed against Squalo's kneecaps, he tilts his head up to watch the sky – still dark and murky.

“You were not invited?” Squalo asks, his voice edgy, his thighs heavy from Dino's head and the blond is looking up at him in that strange angle. “Papa said we'd celebrate again during the holidays. We're going to Johannesburg instead. Papa thinks I'm at school.” Squalo snorts and looks away from him “So, Cavallone, you dragged me out here on to an hour-long train ride for what? The fireworks?” Squalo's voice is still edgy, a bit irate but he does not push Dino's head away from his lap.

“Just the fireworks. It's pretty good you know. They even have strange names for it. I don't really remember what they call them, real tongue-twister.” Dino finally moves and is back at pressing all his weight against Squalo's knees, forcing him to place his hands lightly on Dino's shoulders. “You've been hanging out with Xanxus more and more lately.” His tone is not accusing Squalo, if anything he's merely stating an observation. Like how a doctor would speak before an official diagnosis.

The first spouts of fire appear in the sky and they explode in generous bursts of sound and light.

Squalo says nothing but keeps his eye on the sky, he notices that Dino's got his hands over his ears, laughing and this is enough to tell Squalo that Dino enjoys this short-lived adventure. That the brief moments a rocket is launched and as it explodes – it takes a small part of Dino with it. For a few seconds it looks like it takes away all the heir's worries: passing his algebra exam, completing his history paper, afternoons with his grandfather and father, taking on the family responsibility. Something which Squalo knows that Dino does not want to do, a responsibility that he's always been reluctant to take on.

“You two are friends?” Dino asks when a small reprieve presents itself and the assault on the skies stop briefly.

Squalo looks into Dino's eyes and he does not really have an answer for him, so he reaches for Dino's shoulder and forces him to look back at the scene they were watching. This time it was crazier: more colorful and louder that Dino has to cover his ears again. Squalo is amused – you idiot, you can't even stand loud noises. But he is pulled away from his thoughts as he hears Dino's voice filter, clearer than the explosions. “Even if you hang out with him more, we'll always be friends, right?!” Squalo says nothing and covers Dino's hands with his, adding another layer, shielding his friend from the sound – there is a last burst of color above them – what he thinks is the heart-stopping end to this magnificent show of artistry. There is gold and red and silver and blue and a dozen more colors tricking from the sky – a last blast of whistling sounds that is both deafening and beautiful.

A sudden impulse maybe or he's just merely seizing the moment, even as Dino's eyes are fixed on the sky, Squalo pulls his head back carefully. Hands still on Dino's ears as he kisses him – upper over lower lip and back again. He does not want to feel content about this at all, but he does. The rockets have ceased, abandoning the skies – but Squalo keeps the kiss intact...up until Dino starts coughing for air.

“Wh-what was that about?!” Dino's just full of questions tonight. But he realizes that he's talking to no one. Squalo's already jumped off the fence and is now walking towards the path they used to get inside. So the heir rushes to his feet and runs trying not to stumble, it's all he can do to keep up.

 

 

“Please don't go.” Dino wasn't the type to make one stay by force, but he's holding Squalo down – hands firm on his hip disabling him and not wanting him to get away. Maybe tonight was one of those nights when one feels too lonely to be left alone. Or maybe he's fallen just a bit deeper into something that they should have ended long, long ago.

“I'm tired and my limbs are rubbery. How the fuck can I leave?!” Squalo answers sans the loud voice, but his voice is dead. Exhausted from a night of fucking and his head emptied of all worries and thoughts of work and frustration. He likes meeting Dino at this motel, he likes the thought of Dino dropping everything and sometimes, everyone, just to come to his aid. Same place, same time, same room. Squalo likes it because it's fun and it's the only time he is able to forget the things that he needs to juggle with nothing but his two hands and the determination of a shark.

And tonight is no different. They fuck in different positions: sideways, Dino on top, Squalo on top, against the wall, on the small desk and Dino had wanted to try the Wheelbarrow. And so they did and despite the dull backache, Squalo tells himself that it was a position worth trying out. He does move and push Dino's hand off him, striding naked as pale as a ghost to get some fruit from the small fridge at the corner of the room. He sucks on an orange wedge and looks at Dino. “Want some?” Dino rolls off the bed and walks inside the bathroom, taking a piss with the door open. “Don't tease.” He smiles though those are his only words.

“I have to get back before lunch tomorrow, we leave in the evening so I got to have things prepared.” Squalo is now munching on an apple slice, funny to see him this way, Dino always thought that Squalo was a Carnivore. Dino always found it puzzling as to what to call himself – because what in the world does one call someone who's in love with Carnivore. Now he can just call himself normal. He stays silent even as he washes his hands, knowing that he was never fond of Squalo saying “We” when it clearly did not refer to them. He bristles a little and wipes his hand on a towel before walking up to where Squalo is and kissing him, tasting apple juice and orange pulp in the process.

“Sure, I will have someone drive you to the train station.”

“No need. I can get a cab.”

Cavallone is well aware and used to this exchange so he does not question nor force Squalo to agree with his suggestions. He has accepted certain things about their relationship and as he reaches for his pants on the floor and wears them he sits on the edge of the bed – head in his hands. “Why...How did it become like this?” That is a tired voice that Dino uses to address Squalo. And in turn Squalo looks at him with angry eyes – how dare you use that tone, how dare you sound so tired when you started this. Dino can hear these unspoken words clearly and he knows that he is indeed partly to blame for the way things turned out. But the problem with them is that they always promise things without spelling them out. As if a kiss under fireworks seals anything between them.

Squalo remembers that it was Dino that was the one who asked if they were going to be friends despite his affiliations with Xanxus. And it was he that answered Cavallone and told him without words – yes, always. So, when Dino was pulled out of school, when he started seeing Squalo less and less because he was being groomed to take over the Cavallone Family – it was Squalo that felt betrayed. Yes, he had given Xanxus his loyalty, but he had given Dino something else entirely, at that time he felt it was more important. And tonight Squalo looks at Dino, and Dino looks at Squalo and they remember living a different life.

When they were children they were told that a Godfather can do anything he wants. Everything can be his, even the world. This hotel room is proof enough that the tall tales and stories are not true and Squalo will keep reminding Dino of that fact by asking him time and time again to be taken away in this way.

“Where in god's name is all this going, Squalo?”

Squalo remembers being saved from that shark attack during the Ring Conflict, how he had waited for his end and maybe his escape from all the bad decisions he's made in his life. He remembers waking up and Cavallone's face is the first thing he sees under electric lights. Dino should have taken him out of his misery then. Despite loyalties, despite promises to Xanxus; Squalo remembers that it had opened floodgates between him and Cavallone, unleashing something that withstood even the Millefiore war.

And here they are now asking questions and wanting answers.

“That is entirely up to you.”

Dino's mouth moves, his answer stated in simple words. It's not an answer he can accept but it's an answer nonetheless. Squalo does not move despite the cold from the air conditioning enveloping him He does not step back when Dino's shoulder is pressed against his and another kiss happens. And while Dino had been taught to always finish, what he started, he is damn sure that no part of him wants this to end.

“We'll wing it.” Dino says.


End file.
